<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover, Only by Notquitegreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569332">Lover, Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquitegreylo/pseuds/Notquitegreylo'>Notquitegreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Brief mention of sith blood, But Rey Really Likes the Bondage, Demanding Kylo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, HEA, Hidden Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mildly Dubious Consent to Bondage, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, like a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquitegreylo/pseuds/Notquitegreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wants Rey bound up and tied down. Rey wants that too. But really, she just wants him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover, Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw those hands touch on Ahch-To and ISTG this idea wouldn't go away. Then Kylo offered Rey his hand and all I could see was some iteration of...this. So, here ya go. Porn with an ever so teensy amount of plot.  I regret not one word.  But, also? Mind. The. Tags. It's all consensual. But we dance with permission.</p><p>As usual, thanks to the most amazing Beta on this planet - Cat.  And thank you <a href="https://https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor">DangerTaylor</a> for the feedback. I adore you both a boatload.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first time Kylo tied her to his headboard, he used the Force. And didn’t ask permission. </p><p> </p><p>After begging her to take his hand, they’d ended up in his room on his bed without either one of them aware of how they got there.</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t realize how desperately she needed him in this way. Not until the aftershocks of her orgasm set off vibrations in their Force bond that broke every mirror and glass surface in his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Coming down off the high of being restrained, Rey admitted to her enemy-now newly turned lover- that she would never be able to join the First Order. And Kylo, unwilling to crawl back to his mother and The Resistance, still refused to admit his pull to the light. </p><p> </p><p>She understood this meant they were still enemies. </p><p> </p><p>Awash with the bittersweet situation they now found themselves in, bodies desperate to be bound, hearts unwilling to be, they agreed to continue fulfilling their physical need for each other in secret.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Lovers behind closed doors.</p><p> </p><p>Enemies in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>The second time, Kylo stalked toward her with glossy cording as black as his blown pupils. As soon as the silk of the rope made contact with the delicate skin inside her wrists, her pussy started leaking with need for him.</p><p> </p><p>For him, seeing his feral little fighter bound up, soft curves gently protruding from loops of rope, was intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p>For her, each time she found herself the sole focus of his attention, it filled a void left by abandonment.</p><p> </p><p>Back on Ajan Kloss, the jungle moon had barely made one rotation on its axis when Rey received an encrypted holovid explaining the ancient art of rope bondage. It arrived with an obscure instruction to “learn all possible iterations” before they met again.</p><p> </p><p>Her body soon developed an involuntary response to the sight of any object even remotely resembling the obsidian cables used for their furtive fucking. Eyes alighting on the undulating jet black material of the new First Order flags was enough to send twinges pulsating down to her cunt. </p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly meeting one another when Rey stumbled upon the location of a Sith Lord, Kylo felt the fissure of her arousal at the mere sight of a length of ebony silk adorning the Dark Sider. The Supreme Leader had been momentarily distracted by the shifting of her breathing. It earned him a slash across his upper torso. </p><p> </p><p>Using the combined strength the dyad provided, they were ultimately able to defeat the dark warrior. </p><p> </p><p>Their immediate bloodlust wasn’t as easy to vanquish.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, amongst Sith blood, the darkness of their bond reared its head as they rutted into one another like animals. Kylo made sure to first rip the silken sash from the waist of their conquest and tie Rey’s hands behind her back before pounding into her from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“You like this, Scavenger?” he panted out. Her cunt was clenching around his cock with such vicious need that he could barely spit the words out against the shell of her ear. </p><p><br/>
Rey couldn’t think, beyond the “yes” she hissed out.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling harder against the bindings lacing her hands together behind her, he wrenched a sob of desperation from her throat with his next brutal thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“You need this, don’t you?” But Kylo wasn’t really asking. Almost rendered incapable of speech himself, he dragged his cock out slowly to prolong the bittersweet torture for them both. Needing the near pain of withdrawal from the muscled walls of her cunt, he slammed back into her to the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please!” she whined. Coherent thoughts flew from Rey’s brain when he hit her from this angle, the drag of his thick cock allowing her to feel each vein and ridge, pleasure skirting pain, but ultimately delivering bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Her gasp was a holy validation of her body’s need for him. Even if her heart denied him, her body could not.</p><p> </p><p>And he now knows this about his scavenger. </p><p> </p><p>His enemy.</p><p> </p><p>His lover.</p><p> </p><p>His other half.</p><p> </p><p>Cohorts waiting for them on each side of their raging war, they raced to climax against their real enemy: time. Pushing the flesh of her rear abruptly back to sheath more of his length inside of her brought another gasp.</p><p> </p><p>This time, from the leader of the First Order. He’d never felt such a strong desire to be only her lover as he tumbled headlong into his orgasm behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Untying Rey’s hands as his spend dripped down her legs, he buried his nose in the sweat and Sith blood that accumulated in the crook of her neck. “Your body will always belong to me,” he spat out, voice husky and raw. </p><p> </p><p>Raging against feelings he refused to give name to, his heart felt equally raw.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t answer him.</p><p> </p><p>But she continues to seek holovids revealing new ways he can bind her so she can show him the truth of his words. </p><p> </p><p>With bodily surrender, if nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>And his scavenger is nothing if not a quick study. </p><p> </p><p>It only took a few short months for the mere thought of what was to come behind closed doors to spur Rey on to begging him prettily, exactly how Kylo decided he liked it best.</p><p> </p><p>In the turbolift on the way up to his quarters, she slammed the stop button to sink to her knees and show him how badly she needed this. Needed him. In the only way she could. </p><p> </p><p>Mouthing his cock, already straining against his fly, Rey left a wet trail on the fabric of his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Yanking her up by her arms with near painful movements, he stopped her from making him come before he can slide inside of her. He will not allow her to deny him that. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at his door with the kind of sexual impatience that only fevered fucking will satisfy, Kylo used the Force to remove only enough clothing to allow him quick entry as he railed his lover against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>The drawer with the ropes, not ten feet away, all but forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Their delicate dance between angst and lust evolved, until just the sight of her writhing for him, straining against the bondage of her arms, useless above her head - if not for her own use of the Force - would set him on edge. Her wanton squirming would hasten the Supreme Leader’s climax quicker than any touch inside her silken cunt ever could before.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of their mutual pleasure would carry across their bond, increasing sensitivity in every nerve ending. His cresting pleasure would mingle with hers until neither knew who sent the other tumbling over into wave after wave of ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>Their shared hatred for each other’s principles is constantly at odds with the opposing feelings that overwhelm them at each new joining. Unwilling to admit that their growing bodily demand is bleeding into their mutually growing emotional need for their very enemy, <em> for one another </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s binding techniques become more intricate. He begins to draw out the tying process simply to watch Rey’s slick make the curls at the apex of her thighs glisten. It is his own personal beckoning. </p><p> </p><p>One too many times, Kylo finds her cheating him of his right to touch and taste and bring release by rubbing her thighs together for friction. He immediately takes to tying her ankles down to the footboard as well. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes would drift up to hers only to find them glazed over in want, and he would smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Scavenger? Do you need help reaching something?”</p><p> </p><p>He knows damn well that at any time she could obliterate his meticulous handiwork with one powerful pulsing thought.</p><p> </p><p>Which makes their times together all that much more tantalizing. </p><p> </p><p>She wants this. </p><p><br/>
Him.</p><p> </p><p>She needs what only he can give.</p><p> </p><p>And he, in turn, craves that very neediness from her.</p><p> </p><p>But he would never admit his hunger for her... a nobody. How dare she create this intense need within him! </p><p> </p><p>These thoughts bring his rage roaring back. Like a comforting blanket. Shielding him from feeling other...things.</p><p> </p><p>Slowing the time it takes to complete each anchor knot becomes part of the delicious torture of their trysts. Kylo purposefully stretches it out. Wanting to make her pay for making him feel. </p><p> </p><p>For her.</p><p> </p><p>His enemy.</p><p> </p><p>His lover.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the pair of them begin to despair. Both against the slow crawl of time it takes to complete her binding, and the desire for the clock to give them more of it for their covert meetings. </p><p> </p><p>After each rendezvous, once regular breathing patterns have finally been reestablished, Rey would find herself staring up at her enemy’s jawline in yearning. She’d wish they could be this, whatever this was, outside the confines of their clandestine escapes from the ravages of war. </p><p> </p><p>But as soon as she’d feel him searching out the edges of her sentimental thoughts with his mind, she would clamp down on her side of the bond. Blocking him from hearing her heart through her mind. </p><p> </p><p>It was her only mode of self-preservation left. </p><p> </p><p>He owned everything else.</p><p> </p><p>He could never know that she would spend eternity bound up by him. And only that, if that was all he could give her.</p><p> </p><p>It was a choice she’d willingly make. To let him tie her up and bind her down anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>How dare he be the one to fill this void within her!</p><p> </p><p>Reminded of the inequity, Rey would be able to slip more easily once again into remembering he was her enemy.</p><p> </p><p>And forget the growing yearning in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>She only noticed the addition of the hook in the ceiling above his bed after one such recent moment of weak longing.</p><p> </p><p>“What...what is that?” She pointed up at the hook.</p><p> </p><p>The dark smile that crossed her enemy’s face should have frightened her. Instead, it only intensified her returning arousal tenfold. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall I show you?”</p><p> </p><p>His single-column knot soon morphed into a pulley system, and the efficiency with which her lover slipped the ropes through the hook took her breath away. As if he had given her exact positioning much thought.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s core spasmed in expectation as her now bound wrists were gently and slowly drawn upwards and then reattached to the bedpost. Arms out perpendicular to her body and legs splayed out, corner to corner. </p><p> </p><p>Hazel was traded for black as her irises were swallowed by the telltale signs of lust. </p><p> </p><p>But when she tried to focus on the Supreme Leader’s eyes, all she could see in his was the very same.</p><p> </p><p>Licking her lips, she asked out loud what he’d already heard her considering in her mind. “And now?” A hushed whisper of a question. </p><p> </p><p>Wanting him so desperately to answer her in action instead of words.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her silent plea across their bond, he does as she asks. Mouth trailing a wet path from sternum to mound until he attached his lips to her clit and sucked. She felt her soul leaving her body through that hardened nub in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Not satisfied with her quivering thighs and desperate pants, he brought her just to the edge and then quickly over as he fucked her with his fingers, the heel of his palm grinding into the sweetest spot on her lithe form. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Kylo fucked her waiting cunt into the mattress and created a mess the likes of which the cleaning droids had never encountered before. </p><p> </p><p>“Four orgasms aren’t enough for you, Scavenger. Next time… next time I want to have to use <em> both </em>hands to count.” </p><p> </p><p>His vehement declaration had Rey already wishing it were next time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But the next time, <em> this time </em> , Kylo found <em> himself </em> being mounted. For she - his enemy, his lover - has also given this much thought. </p><p> </p><p>Climbing atop him, Rey informs him that he is not allowed to make any sound. </p><p> </p><p>Pinning his arms down with the Force, she savagely strips his torso of the confining tunic and undergarments. As she runs her small hands across the broad expanse of smooth milky skin now revealed to her at an unhurried pace, she replaces each touch with open-mouthed kisses along the way. </p><p> </p><p>That is a sweet torment all its own. </p><p> </p><p>But Kylo has no idea how much more torture is in store for him, as Rey begins to strip herself of her tunic and breast band. Unraveling it agonizingly slowly, she has his member swelling and becoming harder with each swivel of her hips on top of his. </p><p> </p><p>Growling, Kylo struggles against her restraint as she cups her own breasts and thumbs her nipples into stiff peaks. Leaning down to stop further noise from him, she whispers huskily, “Ben, don’t talk. I want to hear nothing but your breathing. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Ben? </em>Her insolence inflames him. </p><p> </p><p>And destroys him.</p><p> </p><p>Startled by her boldness and stunned by her use of his given name, he finds himself powerless to stop her feisty plan. And somehow, unwilling to even try.</p><p> </p><p>His half-hard member becomes fully erect quickly as his bottom transforms herself into his top. Kylo chooses to send wave after wave of his pleasure through their bond so that she will be as lost in the euphoria of her reign over him as he is. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching down to unfasten the buttons to tug his pants down over his hips, he arches both to help her hasten their removal and seek out more contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-mmm. No, no.” She waggles her pointer finger at him. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you taking your sweetest time with me more and more. My turn. Do you understand me, most <em> Supreme </em>Leader?” She smirks at the agony making its way across his face.</p><p> </p><p>When did she turn so cruel? </p><p> </p><p>Scratched velveteen words snake out of his mouth. “Rey. Please. Let me touch you.”</p><p> </p><p>His only answer is her pause in movement. Prompting her to place one delicate finger up against his lips. “You know what I like the most about our times together, Ben?” </p><p> </p><p>Her slow seductive grind of wet pussy against rigid cock resumes. Unclothed now, he barely registers her words as his body reacts to each slide, as though he is a plant in desperate need of water.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping short, his eyes fly to hers. He’s barely conscious. He wants...he needs her.</p><p> </p><p>The thought startles him.</p><p> </p><p>Dammit! He needs her to move.</p><p> </p><p>“What I like most about our times away from sabers and battle plans and efforts to destroy one another and all we hold dear…” She’s dipped her lips dangerously close to his. </p><p> </p><p>“Is when you don’t say a word. You just fill me up until I don’t know where you end and I begin.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo knows he has lost this particular battle the second her tongue slides between his lips to seal her proclamation with a kiss that makes him see stars behind his eyelids. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t just need her to move.</p><p> </p><p>He needs her.</p><p> </p><p>She has annihilated him with a single swipe, not of her saber but her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips slide down to his chin, and then further to the constellation of moles dotting the width of his broad torso. </p><p><br/>
Kylo thinks he might actually shatter the glass of the windows in his quarters with the force he is using to keep from breaking her hold on his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips slip around his cock, red and leaking for her, as she runs her tongue around the rim of his tip. </p><p> </p><p>Arching his hips as far forward as he can, to get as far into her mouth as possible, he ruts and grunts.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” he yells out.</p><p> </p><p>He’s still furious that she would call him <em> “Ben” </em>. As if she has the right! </p><p> </p><p>She stops.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s control snaps.</p><p> </p><p>As does her force hold on him. Leaping up, he allows her insolence to drive his rage.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” He flips her onto her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Am not…” Using the Force, he now rips her leggings and underwear from her legs and spreads them wide for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben!” He grits out as he slams into her cunt and bottoms out.</p><p> </p><p>Holding himself there as she pulses around him, he tries to remember that he is in charge again. His bottom is back where she belongs. </p><p> </p><p>But rational thoughts elude him as Rey uses her small soft hands to grip his ass and eliminate any space between them. She seems as fevered as he is, as she surprises them both with her next words. “Need you. Ben…need all of you.” Her pleading tone gives him pause.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling shredded emotionally, Kylo allows the rage that so often lingers to bleed through the bond. And control his actions. </p><p> </p><p>Halting mid-thrust, he moves backward and off of her. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her whines, he turns and retrieves the ropes from the dresser drawer across the room. </p><p> </p><p>Watching his body approach, muscles bunched and taught, cock ruddy and rigid as it extends perpendicular to his body, Rey gives a stuttered sigh. Her core releases a new gush of slick as if to offer its own request for what comes next.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get to tell me what I get to do.” He roughly pulls both of her arms up and begins tying them together into their familiar anchor knot. Her body feels electric with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>But Kylo’s fury has eclipsed his usual gentleness.</p><p> </p><p>“Or not do, Sweetheart,” he sneers. And promptly locks up the bight, preventing any possible escape.</p><p> </p><p>Her cunt spasms in expectancy. And she thrills at this new unknown element.</p><p> </p><p>But before ecstasy steals all reason, Rey’s brain snags on his last word. Her eyes fly up to his. Her loud shallow breathing turns into manic pants. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands, as if of their own accord, attempt to reach for him. And find themselves unable. </p><p> </p><p>Rey has two choices before her. Use the Force to break herself free and grab his impossibly wide shoulders and demand he explain himself. </p><p> </p><p>Or.</p><p> </p><p>Demand he untie her.</p><p> </p><p>She favors neither option.</p><p> </p><p>And so she allows the ecstasy of the moment to win out. And yields to him bodily once more.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing her surrender, Kylo’s temper loses some of its potency. </p><p> </p><p>Enemy, lover, dyad...whatever Rey <em> is </em> doesn’t matter right now. Because he notes the speed of her surrender. And his mind reaches across the bond for how surely she can trust him. Or wants to. </p><p> </p><p>“There is no escape for you this time, little lover.” His cold words are delivered with a warm tone.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Good,” </em> she thinks in her head <em> . “Because I don’t want to.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Panicked as she senses him encroaching on her most private thoughts, Rey slams the pathway to hers shut.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo growls.</p><p> </p><p>“You. Are. Mine. This pussy may belong to you, Rey Nobody… but you relinquish it to me. Time and time again.” His eyes bore into hers.</p><p> </p><p>He’s desperate now, to know what she’s keeping so tightly locked away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why,” he demands. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes glistening with unshed tears, she acknowledges what her mind has tried so valiantly to keep pushing away. With each saber duel. With every strategic force bond conversation. And with each successive mind- and body-altering fuck.</p><p> </p><p>The tying of her ankles now all but forgotten, he walks his knees up the outsides of her body, planting himself at her chest. She moves her head forward as her mouth seeks the tip of his cock, still ruddy and rigid and reaching itself out towards her lips. </p><p> </p><p>He juts his hips backward, and out of reach. </p><p> </p><p>More softly now, “Why?” His eyes are the color of Corellian whiskey once more. His gaze implores her to answer.</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to gain control over her voice, her emotions, her deepest desire, she aims for annoyed. “I’d really rather not do this right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Turning her head to the side to hide her eyes from him, she allows the tear gathering at the corner to slide into the satin of the pillowcase below her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Insistent now, he takes her jaw in his hand gently and turns her face toward him. When she doesn’t answer him, he reminds her, “I can take whatever I want, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding so slightly that he almost misses it, his enemy delivers her death blow. “You don’t have to <em> take </em>anything, Ben. It’s all already yours. Everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words, spoken so softly, force him to incline his head down to pick them up. His lustrous black locks making her words reverberate through the intimate space. </p><p> </p><p>His heart stops beating in his chest as he hears both his given name and her confession. As if she truly has struck him down with her saber.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his head just enough that his lips are a hair's breadth away from her own, he stares into her very soul. “Say it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s only now that he takes in the glistening sheen of her eyes, the water track running down the outside corner, the shallow depth of her labored breaths.  He takes each noticed thing and adds it to the monumental statement she uttered. It adds up to everything he’s ever hoped to hear. </p><p> </p><p>Needed to hear.</p><p> </p><p>From her.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he would never allow his heart to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Kylo finds he is unwilling to simply fuck his enemy into the mattress. To grind her mercilessly until they are both nothing but ash, no feeling left to address.</p><p> </p><p>He now finds himself with the impossible task of acknowledging how much - <em> Maker! How fucking much! - </em>he needed this confession from her. </p><p> </p><p>Because as she breathed it out, he has surely breathed it in. </p><p> </p><p>And it slakes the fury in him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey is watching her enemy, her lover, with soft eyes but a cautiously guarded heart. “Fuck me, Kylo, please.” She appeals to his physical need, as his lack of response seems to confirm her admission to be one-sided.</p><p> </p><p>Squirming underneath him, desperate now to elicit any response she can, Rey plants her feet firmly on the mattress and arches up toward him.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo swings one leg up and over her to get up off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She writhes and cries out her discontent.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, this behavior would set Kylo’s body on fire for his enemy. In a safe, comforting way. The way of rage working itself out in waves of sexual control over her body.</p><p> </p><p>But now... now he has to admit that it is also about emotional control. Both over her and over his own preciously guarded heart. Each holding a death grip on the tiny bits of themselves they’d managed to keep back from one another.</p><p> </p><p>Bond now blown fully open by the fragility of the words his enemy has voiced, nothing in her mind is hidden from him. </p><p> </p><p>And nothing in his, from her.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s rage no longer shields him from the truth of his feelings for his scavenger. Dawning realization grips him. For he sees now that he’s always seen her as <em> his.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> His </em>to bind up.</p><p> </p><p><em> His </em>to tie down.</p><p> </p><p>Only, somewhere along the way, she had already acknowledged that truth. </p><p> </p><p>And embraced it. </p><p> </p><p>Willingly.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes turn soft, revealing the depth of his want for her, <em> all of her. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey vividly feels his requited love for her shimmering across the bond.</p><p><br/>
She’s no longer his enemy and his lover. </p><p> </p><p>But lover, only. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone, Ben.” She eyes him tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>He sets about processing the sincerity lacing her voice. The validity of her simple statement. In both his head and his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Bending over her, his lips gently caress hers. As her tongue darts out seeking his own, he feels the weight of this new feeling settling in his chest. The strength of their force bond vibrates with its ultimate actualization. </p><p> </p><p>And as he smiles into her lips, he finally utters what both their ears have longed to hear again since that moment he first touched his hand to hers on Ahch-To.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither are you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my creative talented friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser">GreyForceUser</a> for the amazing moodboard!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>